This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is 1) to determine if lifestyle intervention with exercise and dietary modification in the obese pregnant women will decrease the complications of obesity in pregnancy and 2) to evaluate the impact of this intervention on the newborn. This study will lead to a better understanding of whether a program of restricted diet and increased exercise in pregnancy resulting in maternal weight loss is safe. If these lifestyle changes reduce the incidence of obesity-associated adverse outcomes of pregnancy, our current management for obese pregnant women will need to be incorporate this approach.